


Staring Into the Sun

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Prompt Fill, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking of Henry is not the way to a slow, indulgent orgasm.</p><p>Or, what Lucas thinks about in the lonely privacy of his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [Porn Battle Prompt Stack](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/), for the Henry/Lucas prompt "secret." Originally posted [here](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/5608.html?thread=187624#cmt187624).

Looking at Henry Morgan is like staring into the sun. Lucas has been dazzled by the guy since the day they met, transfixed by the intelligence, the face, the accent, the scarves. Admirable, intimidating, beautiful Dr. Morgan, who can still make his stomach knot with those flashes of brilliance, passion, stubborn determination, who sometimes makes his chest hurt like hell from the empathy and pain in those warm, brown eyes.

There's little he wants as much as Henry.

In the empty quiet of his bedroom, Lucas licks a broad swipe up his palm and takes his hard cock in hand, closes his eyes and imagines. Imagines those elegant fingers wrapped around him, touching him with that infuriating, endearing smugness that Henry does so well. The grin is easy to see in his mind—he sees it every day, but it's still impressive, still totally _hot_ —and he can smell Henry's classy cologne, something too expensive for him to identify, can nearly feel the press of Henry's firm body against him...

Thinking of Henry is not the way to a slow, indulgent orgasm. God, he's barely touched himself, and he's already so fucking close.

Lucas strokes himself quickly, eyes clenched shut, breath coming in tiny rasps as he gives in to the half-painful friction around his cock, gives in to the image of Henry's knowing smirk as he thrusts into his own hand, hips bucking, frantic and erratic. His thumb over the damp head makes him bite his lip and groan, makes him squeeze himself even tighter as he teases his wet slit, the hot ache in the depths of his belly echoing through his body like the pounding pulse reverberating in his ears.

He takes his balls in his other trembling hand, and Henry's voice whispers, _Let go for me, Lucas._ It's too far, too much. The wonderful tension inside him snaps, and he's coming, arching his back, spilling white all over his fist.

Falling asleep in the lonely dark is much easier after that.


End file.
